Superman/Blackest Night
Blackest Night Superman was introduced in the 2.14 update and can be obtained from Online Battle seasons. While not the most impressive offensively, he provides team-wide fortification that is analogous to (yet uniquely distinct from) the team-wide benefits that Green Lantern/Red Son provides to his Red Son teammates. Players using Superman can be very resistant to bursts of damage if they are patient and careful. Strategy Unblockable immunity All Blackest Night characters on Superman's team have blocks that cannot be broken. This is very useful when facing characters such as Batman/Blackest Night, Killer Frost/Prime, Bane/Luchador, Deathstroke/Arkham Origins, or Batgirl/Arkham Knight, all of which are quite common and rely significantly on unblockables. The Flash/Earth 2's stun on tag in is not affected; it will stun even with this passive, regardless of block, as it does not deal damage as a means of breaking blocks. Deadshot/Suicide Squad's passive can also disable block regardless. Super Moves are also unaffected. Heal Superman and other Blackest Night characters do not have to be the ones knocking out the opponent for the healing to occur, though only Blackest Night teammates can benefit from it, healing by 10% of their maximum health for every knocked-out opponent (including Aquaman/Prime's Atlantean Hero and The Joker/Unhinged Suicide Squad's controlled character). This can take effect even after Blackest Night Superman has been knocked out. Necrotic damage When Blackest Night Superman deals damage with a special attack, he additionally reduces his opponent's maximum health by about 25% of the total damage dealt by the special as necrotic damage, represented by a purple bar growing from the full end of the health bar. No healing effect can heal up into the purple portion, essentially reducing the opponent's maximum health pool (this does not actually reduce maximum health, however, meaning that effects like heal % max health on s1 will not be reduced unless the health cap is reached). It will last until the same character is knocked-out. It is''' NOT''' removed upon tag-out. Invulnerability and other special-negating effects such as Superman/Injustice 2's passive or Riddler's Staff's Blink will prevent necrotic damage from applying as well. It is possible for the entire health bar to turn purple if the opponent has resurrection effects, especially Doomsday/Containment's passive (i.e. the total damage taken is equal or more than 4x of his max health). The character would still be revived, and 1 damage would be needed to secure defeat. However, in general, this effect is weak and negligible in most cases, as if Superman is dealing so much damage the necrotic damage stacks to noticeable levels, he would probably have won the match anyway. Interactions Good With * Any Blackest Night characters. **'The Flash/Blackest Night:' The combination of healing and power from DOT and block breaker immunity allows their team to weather almost any damage. * Killer Frost/Regime: Her high healing suppression can cripple healers, making this a great anti-healing team. * Batman/Flashpoint: Same as above, but better due to the healing being completely disabled. Good Against *'Deathstroke/Arkham Origins', Batgirl/Cassandra Cain, Doomsday/Regime, Bane/Luchador, Batman/Red Son, Batman/Blackest Night, Superman/Regime, Ares/Prime, Harley Quinn '''& Batgirl/Arkham Knight: Superman's passive negates the unblockable effects of each of these characters. *Harley Quinn: As the maximum health decreases by Superman's necrotic damage, her healing is less effective as well. *Wonder Woman/Dawn of Justice: Wonder Woman's healing is limited, as Superman’s necrotic damage decreases their maximum health. Countered By *Superman/Injustice 2, Batman/Dawn of Justice, The Flash/Wally West Rebirth, Riddler's Staff, Mother Box: These characters and gears can evade or be immune to anyone's specials, avoiding the necrotic damage caused by Superman's passive. *The Flash/Reverse Flash: Reverse Flash's Cellular Regeneration can remove all necrotic damage done by Superman when triggered. Abilities Here are '''Superman's abilities. Support Cards and Gear Stats Trivia * His Combo ender is visually similar to Superman/Prison's Special 2, Unstoppable. * He is the only Superman character to have a power drain effect, and the only one to have any Status Effect inherent to his Flying Punch. * He succeeds Green Lantern/Jessica Cruz Rebirth as the second gold character to have base stats that are not divisible by 50 and are also not divisible by 10. *During Creature of Death, Blackest Night Superman smashes the ground, causing a fissure to erupt; and many blue skulls strongly resembling those from Enchantress Companion Card EVOLVED appear. Category:Cards Category:Characters Category:Gold characters Category:Justice League characters Category:Blackest Night characters Category:Characters based on other media Category:Online season rewards Category:KNOCK-OUT effect Category:Immune to Unblockable Category:Multi-hit combo ender Category:2-hit combo ender Category:Power drain Category:Console Skin